This project is being conducted by the Florida Consortium of Research and Evaluation composed of five community mental health facilities in Florida, in collaboration with NIMH. The purpose of the three-year project is to develop cost-effective variations of a model for citizen involvement in evaluation of CMHC's. A variety of techniques are to be demonstrated for selection and recruitment of ad hoc citizen groups, presentation of evaluative materials, and democratic problem-solving in small groups. In addition, techniques for involving HSA's and other existing local organizations in evaluation are to be demonstrated so as to integrate legislative mandates and review requirements for CMHC's, and to utilize what the community already has in the way of material, organizational, and technical resources. The impact of the citizen involvement process will be assessed, utilizing a case study approach. In the final year of the project, training materials and workshops will be offered to CMHC staff, boards, and citizens on a nation-wide scale.